


Tutto bene

by LyannaMormont77



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyannaMormont77/pseuds/LyannaMormont77
Summary: Mi hanno preso.Non avevano mai smesso di cercarmi, in fondo.Alla fine mi hanno trovato e mi hanno preso...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 3





	Tutto bene

**Author's Note:**

> Un ringraziamento enorme a Miss Rossange Stucky, che mi ha aiutato nella revisione di questa e di mille altre storie  
> e che mi ha spinto a scrivere ormai più di un anno fa.  
> Non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza.
> 
> Una dedica a ChiaFreebatch, che ha da poco abbracciato questo fandom,  
> con la speranza che le piaccia questa valanga di H/C.  
> Un abbraccio forte tesoro.
> 
> E... "last but not least" una dedica speciale a Beatrice e ai suoi mille account,  
> che passa sempre a leggere e che lascia sempre un affettuoso segno del suo passaggio.  
> T.V.B.

Mi hanno preso.  
Non avevano mai smesso di cercarmi, in fondo.  
Alla fine mi hanno trovato e mi hanno preso.

Quella tua richiesta di aiuto era una trappola.  
Dovevo aspettare i ragazzi.  
Dovevo dar loro retta e aspettarli  
Dovevo rimanere lucido, come dicevi sempre tu.  
Ma quando ho pensato che tu fossi in pericolo, la lucidità è andata a farsi fottere e non ho aspettato nessuno.

E adesso non so nemmeno se avrò più modo di chiederti scusa...  
Chissà perché il non poterti chiedere scusa in questo momento mi pesa addosso come un macigno, più della paura per ciò che mi faranno, più della paura per ciò in cui mi trasformeranno.  
Di nuovo.

Più di tutto, mi pesa il non aver avuto modo di salutarti. Il sapere che, probabilmente, domani a questa ora non mi ricorderò più di te.  
Di noi.

Dio come vorrei aver dato loro retta.

Mi hanno catturato e non sono stati certo gentili.  
Mi hanno portato qui, in questa topaia fredda e puzzolente.  
In Russia, a giudicare dalla lingua.

Mi hanno picchiato. Forte.  
Mi hanno messo un ago nel braccio e hanno attaccato una flebo.  
Mi hanno spogliato e gettato a terra in attesa di essere sottoposto al trattamento, come lo chiamano loro.

Fa un freddo maledetto in questo posto.  
Un freddo che mi striscia sotto pelle e mi entra nelle ossa. I brividi sono violenti e i denti mi battono così forte tra loro che credo di essermi morso la lingua un paio di volte.  
Sento il sapore ferroso del sangue in bocca.  
Ma chissà poi se è la lingua o se sono le botte che mi hanno dato prima di gettarmi qui a terra. Adesso non ricordo.

Ricordare non è semplice, pensare ancora meno, ideare un piano per la fuga impossibile.  
No. Hanno vinto loro.  
Inutile combattere ancora. Tornerò ad essere un assassino, una fredda macchina da guerra.

Che freddo che fa in questo posto.

Devo aver perso i sensi.

Sento dei rumori intorno a me e mi sforzo di aprire gli occhi che, per qualche secondo, si ostinano a non rispondere ai miei comandi.  
Quando alla fine ho la meglio su di loro, le luci al neon mi accecano e per un attimo devo chiuderli di nuovo.

Quando li riapro capisco che stanno preparando quella macchina infernale che torreggia in mezzo alla stanza. Per me.  
Come ho fatto a non vederla prima?

La vedo e una serie di ricordi mi assale, strappandomi via il fiato dai polmoni.  
Pensavo di essere pronto. Pensavo di essermene fatto una ragione.  
Invece no.  
Annaspo in cerca di aria, mentre questa si ostina a non arrivare ai polmoni.  
La vista mi si offusca mentre mi prendono di peso e mi legano al lettino.

Tiro calci, pugni, ma loro sono più forti di me e alla fine hanno la meglio.  
Loro hanno sempre la meglio.  
Alla fine, quando mi aprono la bocca a forza per ficcarci dentro un pezzo di gomma mi arrendo, sfinito.

Steve.

Penso mentre chiudo gli occhi e stringo i denti in attesa del dolore.

E il dolore arriva.  
Ohhh se arriva.  
Toglie il respiro.  
Toglie la luce dagli occhi.  
Toglie la ragione.  
Quando arriva porta via tutto, strappa via ogni cosa. I pensieri, la ragione, i ricordi.  
Li sento accartocciarsi nella mia mente.

Nella mia testa vedo il tuo volto che si fa sempre più sfocato. Indistinto.  
So chi sei. Lo so chi sei...  
Ma come ti chiami? Non mi ricordo più come ti chiami e mi prende il panico, mentre il dolore è sempre più forte, sempre più forte, sempre più forte.  
Come schegge impazzite dilania tutto.  
Carne. Pensieri. Respiri. Ricordi.

Lasciarsi andare sarebbe una benedizione. Abbandonare queste immagini indistinte che ancora si affacciano alla mia mente sarebbe una liberazione.  
Ma stavolta no.  
Possono uccidermi se vogliono, ma io non lascerò andare ciò che mi resta di te.  
Non posso.  
Semplicemente non posso.

Ma il dolore urla forte nella mia testa, nel mio petto, nelle braccia, nelle gambe, ovunque. Urla così forte da non sentire nient'altro e io non ho più la forza di combattere...  
Non ho più la forza...

Ad un tratto l'ultimo refolo di speranza si dissolve come fumo al vento e scivolo nell'incoscienza.  
Le forze che mi restano non sono più sufficienti per pensare, ricordare, respirare.  
Semplicemente mi lascio andare e il dolore, finalmente, tace.

Non c'è più niente.  
Non è rimasto più niente.  
Niente di me.  
Solo buio.  
Buio e freddo.  
Tanto freddo.

…  
…  
…

D'un tratto, nell'oscurità, una mano sul mio volto.  
Gentile. Calda.  
D'istinto provo a muovermi per farmi più vicino e la mano sembra capire perché non si allontana e rafforza la presa.

Anche l'altra, adesso, si appoggia sul mio viso.

Non capisco, ma un sospiro sembra uscire dalle mie labbra e mentre sento voci indistinte nella mia testa, un filo d'aria raggiunge di nuovo i miei polmoni.

"...ene."

Non capisco queste voci.  
Sono tante, urlano.  
Ma ce n'è una qui vicino che parla, sottovoce, lentamente.

"...to bene."

È calda questa voce. Mi ricorda qualcosa, ma non ho la forza di pensare, ricordare.

"Va tutto bene."

Ho capito. Adesso ho capito.  
Un sospiro esce dalle mie labbra.

Una mano si allontana dal mio volto, solo una, e cerca di aprirmi piano la bocca spingendomi il mento verso il basso.  
Dopo un attimo capisco e la lascio fare, cercando di rilassare muscoli che non mi ero nemmeno reso conto di aver contratto.  
La mano mi toglie il pezzo di gomma ancora incastrato tra i denti, sempre piano, dolcemente, stando attenta a non farmi male.  
L'altra mano non abbandona mai il mio volto.

I brividi riprendono a scuotermi dentro, ma la voce non smette di parlare.

"Sono qui Bucky. Sono qui. Va tutto bene."

Vorrei sorridere, ma non ne ho la forza.  
Vorrei aprire gli occhi per capire chi sei, ma non ne ho la forza.

"Una coperta. Trovate una coperta, presto."

Dice rapida la voce, mentre una mano inizia ad accarezzarmi i capelli in un modo che mi dovrebbe ricordare qualcosa.

"Apri gli occhi Bucky. Su amore, apri gli occhi."

Mi dice la voce, mentre altre mani iniziano a sciogliere le cinghie attorno ai polsi e alle caviglie.

"Sono Steve. Va tutto bene Buck ma, ti prego, apri gli occhi."

Nella voce inizia a serpeggiare una nota disperata, mentre le mani, gentili, mi avvolgono in una coperta calda.

"Ti prego." Ripete la voce con un tono che mi costringe a provarci.  
Non so perché ma la disperazione di questa voce fa più male di tutto il dolore appena passato.  
Allora ci provo. Devo provarci.

Un tentativo.  
Poi un altro.  
Al terzo riesco ad aprire gli occhi a fessura e, davanti al mio viso, il tuo viso.

L'ultima cosa che ricordo prima del niente.  
Il tuo viso.  
I tuoi occhi.  
Il tuo sorriso.

"Bravissimo Bucky. Bravissimo. Ti abbiamo trovato, sei al sicuro adesso. Sei al sicuro."

Mi dici piano, sorridendo.  
Quella voce. La tua voce.

Ti conosco.  
Steve.

Improvvisamente i ricordi tornano al loro posto, nella mia mente. Un fiume in piena che mi sommerge e mi toglie il fiato. Ancora.  
Apro la bocca e annaspo in cerca di aria, ma questa si ostina a non entrare nei polmoni.

"Respira piano Bucky. Piano. Va tutto bene adesso." Mi dici mentre sposti una mano sul mio petto che si alza e si abbassa convulso. “Respira piano. Così…”

Faccio come mi dici e la morsa nel petto si allenta un po', lasciando che l'aria riprenda il suo percorso.  
Cerco di aprire gli occhi di nuovo.

Steve.  
Vorrei chiamarti, ma la voce non esce mentre il respiro mi inciampa tra i denti e i brividi mi tolgono le forze.

Mi limito a mimare il tuo nome con le labbra. Uno sforzo enorme, ripagato dal tuo sorriso.

"Sì. Sono io Bucky. Sono io."

Hai capito. Tu mi capisci sempre.

Mi avvolgi stretto nella coperta.  
Mi passi un braccio dietro le spalle e uno sotto le ginocchia.  
Mi tiri su da quel lettino di morte e mi stringi a te. Appoggio la testa sulla tua spalla ed è tornare a vivere.

Intorno a noi altre persone in formazione militare, a proteggerci.  
Davanti, dietro, ai lati.  
Siamo al sicuro.  
Sei al sicuro, penso un attimo dopo. Non serve più combattere.  
Posso rimanere qui con la fronte appoggiata al tuo collo.  
Stavolta non siamo soli. Stavolta loro non avranno la meglio.

Ci muoviamo veloci e in pochi minuti saliamo sul quinjet. Ti accovacci tentando di posarmi sulla barella già pronta per me.  
Malgrado la coperta, le mie mani si artigliano alle tue mani, alle tue braccia, alle tue spalle. Non te lo lascio fare, mentre il panico mi assale bloccando ancora una volta il respiro.

"Sshhhh Bucky. Ok. Ok. Non ti lascio. Non ti lascio. Ma adesso calmati. Va tutto bene."

Ti siedi e ti sistemi il mio peso addosso.  
La mia testa ancora appoggiata alla tua spalla.

Le tue mani sono attorno alle mie spalle, cullandomi piano, mentre ti guardo con gli occhi socchiusi e tento di sorriderti tra i brividi che non rallentano la loro corsa.

Qualcuno mi appoggia una mascherina sul volto.  
Sussulto spaventato mentre tu mi sorridi e non molli la presa di un millimetro.

"È per respirare meglio Buck. Solo per respirare meglio."

Un'altra coperta viene aggiunta a quella di prima e un soffio di aria calda addosso aiuta a calmare i brividi che rallentano un po' la loro corsa.

Apro la bocca per chiamarti, per dirti che mi ricordo. Che mi ricordo di te. Di noi.

Ma mi fai cenno di no con il capo.

"Non ti azzardare a parlare. Adesso devi solo pensare a respirare Bucky. Solo a respirare."

Mi stringi a te ancora di più. Avvicini le labbra alla mia fronte. Mi baci piano e sussurri.

"Anche io Bucky. Ti amo tanto anche io."

Sì. Hai capito. Tu mi capisci sempre.

Va tutto bene.


End file.
